Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Converters
by James McLovin
Summary: Adventure fic set after KH2 but is not meant to be KH3. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Evil Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Kingdom Hearts series

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Kingdom Hearts series.

So I decided to start a Kingdom Hearts fic but it will most likely take a backseat to my Pokémon fic unless reviews for this story tell me otherwise. Not really much else to say other than my spell check was broken when I wrote this so if there's one or two mistakes that would be why. Enjoy .

**Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Converters**

**Prologue: Evil Returns **

"Pete, this is it, we've finally found a Heart Converter. Now Kingdom Hearts will be mine for the taking." A green skinned witch cackled. She and a large dog-like man stood in front of a large machine that glowed a dim green and dark red. Every few seconds the glow would become brighter then dim again. The enormous dark room they were in was covered in large dark grey vines and thorns.

"But what does a heart con-version-al do?" Pete asked.

"It's Converter you idiot. And they are what turn hearts consumed by darkness into Heartless and the left over shells into Nobodies." The witch seemed annoyed by the Pete's stupidity.

"But how will that help us?" Pete asked again.

"If we control the Converters, we control EVERY heartless and nobody that's created with this machine. But there are six more still out their, so we must get them all if we want complete control over the Heartless and Nobodies. Now Pete, you go look for the other converters while I transport this to our new castle." Maleficent ordered.

"Yeah, now that we own the Castle That Never Was we have room for this monster machine." Pete laughed.

"How many times have I told you? ITS HOLLOW BASTION!!" Maleficent yelled in rage.

"I'm s-s-s-s- sorry, I just though we should name it something else so that it doesn't get mixed up with the other Holler Bastion." Pete cowered.

"It's Hollow Bastion you twit! Besides they renamed that wretched place Radiant Garden again. Now, GO AND GET ME MY CONVERTERS!" Maleficent screeched as Pete ran out the door.

"Now let's bring back some of my more… **competent** allies." Maleficent said as she waved her staff. Three figures began growing from the ground up.

"Rise my friends (and I use that term loosely) and prepare to take your revenge." Maleficent called. Now three villains stood before her.

"So Maleficent we meet again. Now what's the new plan to kill those street rats with the Keyblade?" One villain hissed.

"Yeah, my bugs are itchin to get another crack at them; I'm nearly bursting at the seams." Another laughed.

"Arr, I've been dead for nearly a year and a half. What's been going on in me absence?" The final one asked.

"Sora and the king's lackeys defeated me, got Riku back to their side, sealed all the Keyholes and destroyed Ansem, or should I say the man we thought was Ansem. But they did finish off Organization XIII for us." Maleficent explained.

"Ahhh, so it seems you used the Keybearer for your own use." The villain with the cobra staff laughed.

"Yes, but now that he has served his purpose, he must be disposed of." Maleficent declared.

"So what's your plan to destroy him?"

"Oh don't you worry my friends, I have a plan." Maleficent's face glowed with evil.

"Well what's your plan?" The fat one asked.

"Have you ever heard of Heart Converters?" Maleficent smiled.


	2. Destiny Islands

Well after a LOOOONG wait, the second chapter is finally up. Review please :)

**Destiny Islands**

The sun rises on another beautiful day on Destiny Islands. Sora paddles his boat to the island he usually hangs out with his friends on.

"I wonder if Kairi and Riku are already here." Sora thought, as he got closer. He could see three boats at the dock. He pulled up, tied it off, and headed to the tree Riku liked to sit on. As ran up the stairs he saw Riku and Kairi sitting on the paopu tree.

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled as he ran up to them.

"Hey Sora, we got a message from Goofy earlier." Kairi said as she walked closer to him.

"Really, is he still here?! Is Donald with him?!" Sora yelled in excitement. He hadn't really seen Goofy or Donald since he settled back in on the island.

"Calm down loser, he had to leave right after he gave us the message." Riku explained. Sora threw him a dirty look, then refocused his attention back to Kairi.

"Oh, I just kinda miss them is all. I mean after you've saved the world with someone, you kind of form a bond." Sora sarcastically sighed.

"Hey, they miss you too; at least that's what Goofy said." Kairi added in an attempt to cheer him up. Sora's face lit up and his smile returned.

"Thanks Kairi. So what was the message?' Sora asked.

"The king wants us to meet him in Disney Castle tomorrow at noon. He says it's very important." Riku went on. "He says there's new trouble with Maleficent, same old, same old."

"Ok, but how are we supposed to get there?" Sora thought out loud.

"Goofy left us a Gummi Ship; it's parked on the other side of the island. He said that it would be a long trip and to leave as soon as possible." Kairi explained. Sora began to get excited at the thought of a new journey.

"Ok, well I just have to tell my mom that I'm leaving." Sora replied.

"Fine, we'll go tell our parents but meet back here in 2 hours." Riku ordered.

"Yes sir." Sora and Kairi mocked Riku's sternness with a salute.

"Ugh, just go." Riku said with annoyance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 ½ hours later Riku was waiting impatiently near the Gummi Ship. He could see Sora's boat coming closer but Kairi's was still too far away to see very well.

"Ugh, can't they speed up a little bit?" Riku sighed. He began to zone out while looking at the calm water when a deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"If you can't depend on them to be on time, how can you depend on them for anything else?"

"Who are you?!" Riku yelled as he fazed his Keyblade into his grip.

"Calm yourself, I'm not here to hurt you." A man in Orgaization XIII attire said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here? Isn't all of the Organization dead?" Riku shouted.

"I have no relation with Organization XIII." The man declared.

"Then why are you here?" The silver haired teen asked harshly. The man moved to the edge of the cliff the Gummi ship was resting on. He looked out to sea, and stared

"I just wanted to know what Sora looked like. He truly does look like that Organization brat, Roxas."

"There is no Roxas anymore. Now leave before I kill you." Riku demanded as he stepped closer to the man.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave; just remember that you won't always have Sora and Kairi to help you." The man said ominously as he entered a dark portal.

"_What did he mean by that? I have a feeling this business with the king goes deeper than just Maleficent._" Riku thought.

Finally Sora's boat slid onto the beach and the boy hopped out. Riku had made his way down to the shoreline while thinking of the mysterious man.

"Hey Riku, sorry it took so long. My mom wanted to keep me there as long as she could hoping maybe I would decide to stay." Sora explained.

"It's ok." Riku said, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Are you ok buddy? You seem like you're kind of out of it."

"I'm fine." Riku growled.

"Ok, ok, sorry to bother you." Sora snipped back.

"I'm sorry Sora... I should be happy, I get to see the king and you get to see Donald and Goofy." Riku apologized.

"Yeah, just think positve." Sora smiled. Kairi pulled up onto the beach a few minutes later.

"So Sora, have you shared that paupo fruit with Kairi yet?" Riku whispered.

"No, I'm saving it for the perfect moment." Sora explained as he pulled the paupo half way out of his pocket then shoved it back in as Kairi approached.

"You better not wait too long or you might miss your chance."

"Yeah, I know." Sora added as he walked up to Kairi.

"Are you ready to go?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, my mom was cool with it. She said with how much we've been through, we could handle anything." Kairi smiled.

"Alright, let's get going." Riku sighed as he jumped into the Gummi Ship pilot seat.


End file.
